This invention relates generally to improvements to LED strip lamps consisting of an emitting diode and an extruded electrode, which is connected to a current supplying conductor, and especially to direct connection to an electrical current supplying conductor. Purposes are to provide an LED lamp and circuitry featuring high heat dissipation efficiency, and free placement capability in or on support means; elimination of need for a printed circuit board associated with the LED; and improved production methods.
Conventional LEDs generally incorporate a substrate, a light emitting part including a light emitting layer formed on a laminated nitride semiconductor on a substrate, and an electrode which protrudes behind or at a rim of the light emitting part, connected to a current supplying conductor of a current supplying cable. The said conventional LED is generally known as respects a current supplying conductor connected to a current supplying cable that needs special form in its configuration to secure firm connection between the electrode provided at the backside of the light emitting part and the current supplying conductor. Also, wire bonding is used to connect the electrode and current supplying conductor. Wire bonding is also used to connect between another electrode and the current supplying conductor.
As for general LEDs and referring to FIG. 15 herein, light emitting part (a) is covered by transparent polymer (d) which is encapsulated, and two electrode wires (b), (c) protrude from polymer (d). The LED secures insulation between light emitting part (a) and electrode wires (b), (c) as by encapsulation of light emitting part (a). Also, by increasing the optical size of transparent polymer (d), the internal reflection prospects of the transparent polymer are decreased, and output emission from transparent polymer (d) to the exterior is increased. Further, by changing the configuration and dimensions of transparent polymer (d), the LED can control internal reflection, and spectral angle of outer reflection.
However, in a conventional LED, it is difficult to transport or transfer generated heat fully to the local environment, as from the light emitting part, as current is supplied to the LED; and placement of multiple LEDs at a high density mounting is not practical, so the placement positions of LEDs are limited. Also, as stated in P.H06-275865, the current supplying conductor is continually made of solid metal, so the position of LED placement cannot be changed once connection is made to the current supplying conductor, lead wire being used as current supplying conductor. However such a lead wire is coated with insulation material, so that it is difficult to obtain better heat transportation, which leaves the high temperature issue unsettled. Further, light emission is all-directional and dispersion of emission makes it difficult to intensify the light beamed toward a specific direction unless a reflective mirror or other means of collection of light is used, and this complicates structure and increases manufacturing cost.